


一个小号

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fabricated Past, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：结那由庆祝[エピソード8]ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream!更新https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/13933686331750981618结那由真的锁死，好一对怨侣^_^过去捏造建议简单了解过G团前传小说（且略微了解此cp渊源）、什么都可以接受的人阅读[划掉]我真是写结那由的小天才[划掉]
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 1





	一个小号

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 庆祝[エピソード8]ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream!更新  
> https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/13933686331750981618  
> 结那由真的锁死，好一对怨侣^_^
> 
> 过去捏造  
> 建议简单了解过G团前传小说（且略微了解此cp渊源）、什么都可以接受的人阅读  
> [划掉]我真是写结那由的小天才[划掉]

在那由多还上中学的时候，他注册了一个sns小号，每天都发一些用手机录下的唱歌片段。那时父亲早已离家出走，一心做他的摇滚乐。那由多凭着一股要证明自己的执念在唱歌，无人指导，只能像个无头苍蝇似的瞎琢磨。

他有哮喘，一首歌唱到最后总是上气不接下气，留下的尾音就像枯枝被火焚烧一样沙哑短促。像他这等水平的业余歌手太多了，日复一日的sns更新消失在茫茫网络里无人问津。

那由多想要获得更多关注，哪怕是批评的意见也好。为此他什么都愿意做。某日，一个像是JK的日常生活分享账号被广告推送到他首页，超高的评论转发点赞量令他非常惊讶。原来这样也行啊，那由多轻蔑地想。

接下来的一天，他淘来女生校服，开始按一条歌一张照片的规律发sns。照片是他扮成女生的自拍，只有脖子以下的锁骨、手肘、腰侧和小腿之类的，没有构图没有打光也没有对焦。但从那一天起，他有了粉丝。虽然多是对他的照片发送“小妹妹好可爱”“什么时候露脸啊”之类猥琐感言的宅男粉，但也渐渐有了愿意听他唱歌的人。他并不在乎那些转发点赞是不是真心的。

也许是因为他的天赋，也许是因为他的勤奋，也许是时代向他抛出了救生绳而他抓住了。他升上高中，从加入校园音乐社团起，辗转于各个地下乐队之间，越来越多的观众跟在他身后，越来越多的人唱着他的歌。他追逐着梦想，身后又是学业和兼职的催促，那由多渐渐减少了sns更新，直到有一天彻底遗忘了那个小号。

后来他认识了贤汰。贤汰提议交换sns账号方便联络，他摇头不感兴趣。之后贤汰还是整理了一份全员账号发到他这边来。再之后他离开了业余乐队，同时还带走了贤汰和礼音（虽然是他们自己跟上来的），经过一番位置调整和成员选拔，Gyroaxia固定了下来。

在Gyroaxia的北海道巡演的两场live之间，那由多心血来潮，想起那个最初的小号。他找到账号密码登录，粉丝已经流失一大半，却还有零星的一些转赞评通知。他点进去浏览，最后一条更新已经是若干年前。一个有点眼熟的账号在那条sns下面评论：加油，你一定会越唱越好，一定会出名走红。我也在玩吉他，我们一起努力吧。它用了夸张的emoji结尾，并留下了一个赞。

他想起那是贤汰曾交给他的、结人的sns账号。

那由多又看了几遍那条留言。接着他点进后台的设置，注销了这个小号。

FIn


End file.
